I Belong With You
by logic-less
Summary: Haley is a home schooled student finally getting her chance at Hogwarts. Entering in her sixth year, she meets the new flying instructor Oliver Wood. What will become of thier fobidden relationship? [OWOC]
1. Eyes on You

**I Belong With You **

**

* * *

**

(A/N): LOL this is my FIRSTT FICC that I have posted and I decided to write about my FAVOURITE HOTTIE EVURR … SEAN BIGGERSTAFF! LOL enjoy!

* * *

Haley Biggerstaff boarded the Hogwarts Express and walked down the aisles looking for an empty compartment. She was walking with her Baby Phat string bag strung over one shoulder and one side of her jacket sloping off the other. Her dark brown hair cascading over her shoulders, she looked like every other normal girl. At least she felt that way, until a month ago when she got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was home schooled before she gained acceptance because she was nothing but a muggle till she met her wizarding aunt and uncle. From that day on she was taught by them and was just waiting for her chance into Hogwarts.

She was walking along, listening to her iPOD mini when suddenly someone grabbed her arm and spun her around backing her into a compartment door.

"Hello," the boy sneered, "I haven't seen you around before?"

"Let go of me," Haley seethed through her teeth.

"As soon as you let go of my heart," he said, implying it as a very good pick up line. It wasn't.

"Haha," Haley said sarcastically, "and who may I ask are you?"

"I am Draco Malfoy. The greatest wizard you will ever meet," Malfoy said non-convincingly "Now may I ask who are you?"

"I am Haley Biggerstaff. I'm new this year," she replied.

"Well, then I'd be happy to show you around," He said slipping an arm around her slim waist.

"That's okay," Haley said trying to push him away, "I'll show myself around."

Haley was in a struggle to get away from the persistent Malfoy when suddenly four people came to her rescue.

"Let her go Malfoy!" The girl sneered at him.

Two girls and two boys were standing next to them. Both boys had their wands out. One of them seemed familiar to Haley. He had thick unruly black locks and a scar in the shape of a Thunder Bolt on his forehead. He was Harry Potter! A Total Legend! Even a muggle like Haley knew about him. He was accompanied with a girl with light brown and a boy and girl who had bright red hair.

"Like I said Malfoy," the girl said again, "let her go." This time, pulling out her wand.

"Fine Mudblood," Malfoy said. Then he turned to Haley and added a, "I'll see you very soon."

Malfoy sneered at the others and walked away. The girl then approached Haley and said; "Don't worry about it he's always like that. I'm Hermione by the way."

"Oh, thanks. I'm Haley."

"This is Ron," Hermione said pointing to the boy with the bright red hair. "And this is his little sister Ginny," she said gesturing to the girl with the same coloured hair. "And finally this is Harry." Hermione finished.

Each of them said their individual hellos. Then they invited Haley to sit with them in their compartment.

"So you're new here? We don't see many new students who don't start at year one." Ron said to Haley.

"Yes, I'm actually going to be in year six. I was home schooled before I got accepted into Hogwarts." Haley replied.

"Year six? That's the same as us!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Really? That's great!" Haley replied.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful. Harry, Ron and Hermione filled her in on the people and teachers she would meet. When they arrived they changed into their uniforms. Haley put on the skirt and blouse with the vest on top and draped her cloak above everything else. However, she kept her string bag on top of her cloak.

They boarded the invisibly pulled carriages and made their way to the castle they took their seats but Haley didn't know what to do.

"Oh, you're new. I think you need to go for the sorting." Hermione said.

Haley made her way to the front of the dining hall. She felt really embarrassed because she stood there with a bunch of first years. She was at least a foot and a half taller than all of them. But the embarrassment did not last long because her name was called first. She sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head.

"Hmmm… a sixth year? How odd. Ahh… I see a lot of knowledge in here. A very courageous soul and what's this? An excellent Quidditch you will be too! Ahh… I'm going to put you in GRYFFINDOR!"

A large cheer was coming from the Gryffindor and she immediately knew which table to sit at. She found a seat next to Hermione and sat.

Dumbledore then started the feast. Everyone ate to their heart's content and then some. At the end Dumbledore cleared the tables and then he made the beginning of year announcements.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this year we will be adding a new tradition. Due to the popularity of the Yule ball two years ago we have decided to hold one again this year."

Great deals of whispers of joy were going around the dinning Hall.

"Secondly," Dumbledore continued, silencing everyone, "Madame Hooch, our former flying professor, has taken her retirement leave. So, as an addition to our staff we have a former student Mr. Oliver Wood here to take her place."

Then Haley watched as a young man stood up from the staff table. He looked young, too young to be a professor. But as much as Haley hated to admit it he was very handsome. Very debonair you might say. A strong crowd of whispers went around and many of the girls like her were also staring at him with the same admiring look. Oliver looked around the dining hall making nods of acknowledgements to his former peers. Then his eyes met hers. They never moved away.

Haley could tell from his stare that he was the serious type. Very business like. However, as his eyes seemed to search hers, she seemed to have spotted a tiny smile spread across his face. His eyes never left hers from the time he sat back down till the dinning hall was emptied.

Haley went to the Gryffindor common room and followed Hermione to their dorm room. The two of them were putting on their nightwear when suddenly Hermione said, "You know… back at the dining hall, Oliver couldn't stop looking at you."

Haley looked puzzled for a moment then said, "really? I didn't notice."

"Oh, don't lie. You couldn't stop staring at him too!" Hermione replied smiling.

Haley could feel herself blushing. "Well, he is very handsome you have to admit. So who is he anyway?"

"Oh well, he used to be a student here at Hogwarts. He was the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain. He graduated three years ago, that makes him four years older than us I believe." Hermione answered her.

Haley thought for a moment then asked, "Well, don't you think he's handsome too? He's absolutely gorgeous."

"I guess he's alright. But I have my heart set on someone else that's all." Hermione said while blushing.

"Ron right? Yeah I know." Haley said while smiling.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked shocked at her instinct.

"It's the way you guys are always having a go at each other." Haley replied.

"Oh, well yeah…" Hermione said while climbing into bed, "Good night."

"Good night" Haley replied with a chuckle.

The next morning Haley, Hermione, Harry and Ron were eating breakfast in the dinning hall and looking over their schedules. Haley was upset to see that Oliver was not there.

"Why do I have an extra class?" Haley asked dumbfounded.

"Let me see," Hermione took Haley's schedule and took a look at it. You have flying classes right after dinner. That's strange. They never have that classes after dark unless it's Astronomy." Hermione replied handing back her schedule.

"That is so unfair! Why me?" Haley asked frustrated.

"I think it's because you need to learn how to fly," Harry said. "Normally we all learn in our first year."

The day went by very slowly in Haley's opinion and she had her mind on the same thing all day. The flying lessons with Oliver Wood tonight. She was so excited to get to see him up close but then she'd have to share him with other people. Then finally dinner came and she caught her second glimpse of Oliver Wood. He looked as handsome as the night before. Maybe even more so. However, during this meal she restrained from herself from staring at him constantly and making things seem obvious.

After dinner she was supposed to report to the main hall and meet Oliver for her first flying lesson. After dinner she had ten minutes to get ready and she tried to make herself as visually appealing as possible. She didn't know whether or not she was supposed to wear her cloak. She figured she didn't because how would she fly on a broom in her cloak anyway? So just in case the wore simple blue 555 soul jeans and a white Ecko Red jacket over a pink tank top and covered herself with her cloak. Before she ran out she remembered to take her string bag with her.

Haley ran down the stairs and made her way to the main hall to find Oliver there waiting for her. She slowed down as she reached closer and closer to him and eventually she stopped about two feet in front of him. There eyes once again connecting from the time she was spotted at the top of the stairs till the moment she stopped.

"Oli- I mean Mr. Wood. Good Evening," Haley stumbled.

"Good Evening to you to Ms. Biggerstaff," he said calmly.

Haley thought she was going to melt. He had a beautiful Scottish accent that suited him in every way. "Umm…" she said, hoping she wasn't blushing. "Where is everyone else?"

"This is a private lesson Ms. Biggerstaff." Oliver said smiling.

Haley thought she was going to explode with happiness. A whole two hours alone with Oliver was like everything she ever wanted. "Umm… okay but first of all, I don't like the whole Ms. Biggerstaff thing. Please call me Haley." She said.

"All right Haley," he replied grinning. "Let's make our way to the Quidditch Pitch."

They walked pretty much in silence except for a little question here and there about how Haley found Hogwarts and what not.

When they finally made it to the Quidditch pitch Oliver ran over to the shed and brought out what he thought was the most suitable broom for her. He passed it to her and then expected her to know what to do with it. Haley just held it and looked at Oliver blankly.

"Do you know how to mount it?" Oliver asked.

"No idea," Haley replied, "I thought you were supposed to teach me."

"Okay just," Oliver began then walked behind Haley and placed his hand over hers. He then moved the broom between their legs and helped her grip onto the front of the broom. "Got it he asked?"

"Y-yeah," Haley breathed out. Being so close to Oliver was sending shivers down her spine. Then when she wasn't concentrating she slipped and lost the position of her broom.

"Umm… I can't really get on the broomstick properly in my robes…" Haley said softly.

"Really? But you must," Oliver said, "Well, I guess since you're a beginner, you could wear normal clothes. I won't tell anyone."

Haley smiled a huge smile and then stepped off the broom and took off her cloak. Oliver was stunned to see that she already had the clothes ready underneath.

"Much better," Haley grinned.

Oliver could not stop and do a double take on her. She was much more stunning in her muggle clothes rather than in her robes. She had a beautiful figure and long legs that were accentuated by the tight fitting jeans she was wearing. Oliver then removed his robes only to reveal a readily worn Nike t-shirt and low-riding jeans. This time Haley could not believe how unbelievably handsome he was. He was well built too, you could see it in his arms and you could almost make out his abs from underneath the t-shirt. She hoped she wasn't staring.

"Okay. Let's try again," Haley mounted the broom this time by herself and waited for the instructions.

"Okay. Now try to kick off the ground and into the air," Oliver instructed.

"Okay but… Umm…. How?" Haley asked dumbfounded. She hoped Oliver wouldn't find her an idiot.

Oliver chuckled a little bit then climbed on the broom with her and this time without their robes in the way they were even closer than before. His arms were around hers with their hand bound together. "Here, let me show you," Oliver almost whispered in her ear.

Oliver kicked off the ground and suddenly they were in the air. It was the most amazing thing that Haley had ever felt before. There in Oliver's arms she felt true freedom. She had never been given freedom. Her whole life was lived in a nutshell. Secluded from the rest of the world and for once, she felt like her own person.

Haley raised her arms to the side of her body and imagined she was a bird. She closed her eyes and imagined herself being able to fly like this all the time. Then she felt one hand around her waist and one hand holding hers. It was Oliver. He was holding onto her making sure she wouldn't fall.

"Glad you like the feeling," he whispered in her ear.

"I do," Haley gushed, "more than anything I have ever felt."

Oliver griped her waist a little tighter making sure she kept balance on the broom while she wasn't holding onto it. It was then Haley realized the position they were in. She could feel her face burning up as the seconds went by. She then gripped on the broom again and Oliver let his hand fall back on top of hers, gripping the broom.

That night Haley learned to fly on her own and do simple things like turn and go up but she was still having problems with hovering back to the ground.

"Good Work!" Oliver said, "I have never seen such fast progress in one lesson, well except for Harry that is."

"Thanks," Haley replied blushing.

"So umm yes, tomorrow same time?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, definitely." Haley replied.

"Alright then," Oliver said looking at her directly once they had finally made their way back to the main hall, "Well, goodnight then Haley."

"Good night. And sweet dreams," Haley said blushing and immediately running up to the staircases afraid Oliver would see her blush.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I'll have sweet dreams tonight," Oliver said to himself quietly.

Haley ran all the way back up to her dorm room to find Hermione doing her homework on her bed.

"So, how was it?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"How was what?" Haley asked dumbfounded.

"The flying lesson with Wood!" Hermione said.

"Oh! It was good," Haley said hiding her excitement.

"Good?" Hermione replied with a sarcastic tone, "Come on Haley! You know you've been thinking about them all day! So did he especially pay a lot of attention to you?"

"Well, you could say that," Haley started off, "actually, it was a private lesson."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "No way! You know half the girls in this school would die for your position right now!"

"I know! And he was so cute too! He allowed me to wear muggle clothes on school grounds!" Haley burst out all at once.

Hermione and Haley talked all night about the flying lesson until they both fell asleep.

Things went on like that for the next two weeks. Everything was good. Haley was adjusting to being around all the great wizards but really; there was nothing she enjoyed more than her flying lessons. It was the thing she looked forward to every night. She was making good progress and she was almost ready to fly without supervision and she might even be able to try out for the Gryffindor team when time came around.

One morning the gang had breakfast then proceeded to their first class potions. Once they got there Snape was late, as usual. So the Gyffindor class and the Slytherin students waited outside the classroom. Draco arrived with his two flunkies Crabb and Goyle. He noticed Haley and decided to make himself "known" once again.

"Well, fancy seeing you here," Draco said while leaning against the wall with his arm pushed up against it.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Haley asked annoyed.

"I don't like this attitude I'm feeling here. How could you be so cold?" Malfoy asked faking hurt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Haley replied sarcastically, "What I really meant to say was, leave me the hell alone."

"Touchy girl," Malfoy whispered in her ear, "you say the same thing once you get to know me a little better he said once again slipping an arm around her waist.

"Malfoy let me go!" Haley nearly yelled.

"Let go of her Malfoy!" a voice said out of no where.

It was Oliver. He was standing behind them with a very dirty look pointed straight at Malfoy.

"Wood," Malfoy sneered letting go of Haley. "Get lost, this is none of your business."

"Oh yes it is Malfoy," Oliver said, "Since I am a professor here at Hogwarts, I have the right to dock house points because you have displayed unruly conduct against a fellow student."

"You-!" Malfoy began but got cut off by the arrival of Snape.

"Wood! What are you doing here?" Snape asked evilly.

"Your student Malfoy here was displaying unruly conducts to another student. I was just about to dock some house points. Also, I believe that you, Professor Snape should know that from now on I shall be addressed Professor Wood." Oliver announced.

"Five points. That is all that should be taken off. Also, I do not care whether or not you are a student or teacher I will address you Wood whether you like it or not." Snape seethed through his teeth. "Class! Inside!"

Oliver stood there totally dumbfounded at what had just happened. Haley approached him slowly as all the other students filed inside. "Snape is just a silly git. Ignore him," Haley said to Oliver.

Oliver smiled, "Thanks," he replied.

"No problem, Professor Wood," Haley replied placing stress on the way of addressing him.

"Not to you," Oliver said to her as she began walking away. "You may call me Oliver especially."

Haley gave him a big smile and he returned one and they went their separate ways.

That night Haley and Oliver met again for her flying lessons. It was a perfect night and everything was fine. Oliver was revved up to go. Haley however, was suffering from a couple of injuries. During Care of Magical Creatures before dinner, Hagrid attempted to bring Hippogrifths to class again and needless to say Haley got kicked in the knee while trying climb on.

"Okay let's review what we learned yesterday," Oliver began.

Haley managed to mount the broom but when she kicked off she gained incredible speed and height but the pain in her knee accelerated at an even faster rate. Immediately she lost balance and bean freefalling towards the ground. Oliver immediately jumped on his broom and caught her mid air. He carried her till they reached the ground again. He lowered her on the ground until she gained consciousness again.

Haley couldn't focus on where she was or what she was even doing. Her vision finally focused and she found Oliver in his Black turtleneck and corridor pants looking down at her with the utmost concern.

"Why am I lying on the ground?" She asked him curiously.

"You fell off your broom. What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"I think it's my knee…" Haley struggled to say.

Oliver rolled up the end of her khaki pants till he saw the huge bruise on her right knee. He cringed at the sight of it.

"You should've told me. I would've cancelled the lesson!" Oliver told her.

"But, I want to learn how to fly. I want to be on the Quidditch team and tryouts are very soon!" Haley replied. But that wasn't the only reason. She really wanted to see Oliver as much as possible especially when it was one on one time.

"Quidditch huh?" Oliver asked. "Great sport. And you have what it takes except the smarts. Every smart person knows not to fly when they're injured this badly."

"I know… I'm sorry for wasting your time." Haley began then picked up her string bag and started limping away.

"Hold on!" Oliver ran after her and grabbed her arm and spun her around. He could see tears forming in the edge of her eyes. "I didn't mean it that way," He began feeling terribly sorry, "I want to be the one to help you onto the Quidditch team. I really do. But I also don't want you to get hurt. I don't think we should have these lessons until your knee heals. However, if you want… I could teach you the rules of Quidditch and what not in our lesson time."

Haley smiled the hugest smile ever and nodded frantically wiping the tears out of her eyes. Oliver smiled and told her to wait there while he left to get something.

Oliver returned moments later dressed in his old Gryffindor Quidditch gear. Haley couldn't help but stare. It was beautiful. The red and gold of the uniform accentuated his dark brown eyes and hair.

"Isn't it beautiful? It's the Gryffindor Quidditch gear," Oliver said, admiring it himself, "Pretty soon you'll wear one too."

"I hope so…" Haley nearly whispered, staring at it with so much admiration.

"Well, that is if you ever learn to dress properly," Oliver said walking over to her and picking up the strap of her tank top that had slid down her shoulder. Haley could feel herself blush immensely.

"Okay let me explain the parts of the gear," Oliver said while smiling.

They spent the rest of their lesson time like that. Sitting in the grass admiring the uniform, maybe even admiring each other form time to time. But one thing was for sure; they learned to enjoy each other's company.

* * *

-- Love it? Hate it? Well; just review it. D till next time!


	2. Ups and Downs of Quidditch

**I Belong With You**

* * *

(A/N): mmm; STYLL no reviews?! "gasppp" well, I hope this chapter promotes you guys to finally review. Well, here's another chapter. More fluff and what not. ENJOY!!

* * *

Haley tried to calm herself as she sat in the cool October air up in those Quidditch pitch bleachers. She was waiting for her turn to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

"Okay, okay, calm yourself now girl," she whispered to herself. She was next.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Umm… no. But I'll live," Haley replied with a slight smile.

Haley started breathing in very deeply. She tried to remember everything Oliver had gone over with her last night. It was a shame though. They only had about two weeks to train for these tryouts. Her knee had taken longer than expected to heal. But, in the little time that they had Oliver tried to cram every thing she needed to know into her before this very moment.

"Haley Biggerstaff!" Harry called. "It's your turn."

"Thanks," Haley said and gave a little nod.

"Good Luck," Hermione said, "Don't worry you'll do fine."

"Haley gave a smile then made her way down to the pitch. When she got down there she was about to step out when someone caught her arm.

"Hey," Oliver smiled at her.

"Hi," Haley said excitedly.

"You ready?" Oliver asked.

"I pray I am," Haley replied sheepishly.

"Don't worry," Oliver said with a smile, "you can do it. I believe in you."

Haley breathed a thank you then continued walking toward the Quidditch pitch. Harry and Ginny were the ones to administer the tests and chose the best of the candidates. Harry and Ginny had told Haley before that they wouldn't let their friendship get in the way of a fair judging. Haley mounted the broom and stood in the middle of the pitch. Harry gave her the instructions. She was to take the Quaffle and tries to throw them into the hoops guarded by the Gryffindor keeper, Ron.

Haley soared into the air. A fellow chaser passed her the Quaffle. She swerved right then to the left to confuse Ron. Then just as he swerved left she swerved to the right when she close enough and scored. She could hear Hermione, Harry and Ginny cheer but when she looked down she only focused on Oliver, smiling at her from below.

Then she was to practice a few passes with the rest of the team. They would do complicated patterns and Haley would often get lost in them but whenever the ball was headed her way she would be able to catch it. Oliver often practiced these sorts of routines with her but instead using gold balls of tennis balls. Her reflexes had become pretty fast.

After that there was the final test. She had to make a shot into the hoops with the Quaffle while dodging the bludgers that were aimed at her by the beaters. Haley used her quick reflexes to dodge the bludgers that were coming her way. A fellow chaser passed her the Quaffle and she accelerated speed. Knowing the same trick wouldn't work on Ron twice, she just accelerated speed and threw the Quaffle in the hoop that was farthest from him. And she scored! Haley had past every test!

She landed softly on the ground and then Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny ran up to her and congratulated her. In the midst of her happiness she didn't realize that Harry had just announced that she had made the team!

Harry and Ron as well as two other boys on the team lifted her up on their shoulders and carried her off to get her new Gryffindor team gear. As she looked back onto the pitch she could see Oliver looking at her. Smiling too. Mouthing "Good Job" as he faded into the distance.

Haley took her gear up to her dorm room with Hermione and put it on. She twirled around in the mirror admiring the beauty of it. It was a bright shade of red and gold. It was beautiful. But she enjoyed it more when it was on Oliver.

"It looks really good on you," Hermione said admiring her in the mirror.

"Thanks," Haley said blushing, "It is a very beautiful uniform."

"It is. Kind of makes me want to play Quidditch," Hermione said with a giggle.

"It looked better on Oliver though," Haley said, blushing.

"Haley… you've been talking an awful lot about Oliver lately you know?" Hermione said this time climbing onto her bed.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked curiously.

"I mean, I don't think this is about him being handsome anymore. I think you're really starting to fancy him," Hermione implied.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe I am," Haley replied carelessly.

"Haley. That's not a very good thing!" Hermione said. "Pretty soon you feelings will develop even further and you'll start to really like him!"

"What's wrong with that?" Haley asked looking at her straight in the eye this time.

"Don't you think that a teacher student relationship will be looked down upon? People will think that Wood is a pedophile. He would get fired and you may even be expelled," Hermione answered as though she had said the most ludicrous thing she had ever heard.

Haley just looked at herself in the mirror for a very long moment. Where did she really want to go with Oliver anyway? Did she really like him and wanted to be with him? Or was it something more? Something less? One thing was for sure it was definitely something.

The next day was a Hogsmeade outing. Everyone was extremely excited. Especially Haley. This was her first Hogsmeade outing ever. She had never been in an all wizarding environment before. Well except for Diagon Alley that is. Hermione, Harry and Ron agreed to show her around.

Once they had left the school and arrived in Hogsmeade their first stop was Honey Dukes. Ron and Harry had to immediately stock up on all the new sweets that they had no access to while in Hogwarts grounds. They bought practically everything in the store before Hermione and Haley could drag them away from the shop.

"Oh I just remembered! I haven't had a Butter beer in quite a long time!" Ron said with sudden excitement.

"Oh, haha Ron," Hermione said sarcastically.

"What?" Ron asked ludicrously.

"You know that's just a sorry excuse to go see Madame Rosmerta," Hermione replied. Haley could see the jealousy in her eyes and feel it dripping of the words she had just spoke.

"Oh yeah?" Ron asked almost yelling. "Well then why don't you just come with me? Then you'll know I'm only going for the Butter beers and not to see Madame Rosmerta!"

"Fine! I will then!" Hermione was simple ecstatic with the ides of getting to go to the three broomsticks alone with Ron.

"Ignore them. Those two are always like that," Harry said to Haley.

"Oh, I know. So you've realized too huh?" Haley asked.

"Hermione and Ron? Yeah actually. It's the way that they're –"

"Always having a go at each other right?" Haley finished. "Yeah I've noticed too."

"Yeah," Harry replied while they had a good laugh.

Then at that very moment Harry spotted Draco coming their way. Harry warned Haley and they decided to split up and Haley decided to go hide somewhere. Harry, spotting Cho decided to go to the right and Haley not wanting to intrude on Harry and his affairs, ran behind a shop to their left. Just as she was running she ran into someone head on when she wasn't looking. Both of them fell to the ground. Luckily, it was covered in snow.

"Ouch," Haley said, "I'm really sorry. It won't happen again."

"No problem," the man said.

Haley looked up at who she was lying on top of again and was surprised to see Oliver.

"Oliver! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to," Haley stumbled on her words as she was struggling to get up from the position they were just in. "I was trying to hide form Malfoy who was coming right at me and then I mad a mad run for it and then I just… bumped into you."

Oliver grinned and gave a small laugh while listening to her side of the story.

"You here alone?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Actually, I'm not. Well, at least I wasn't before," Haley replied blushing. "And you?"

"I did come to meet someone but we finished earlier than expected so I was about to head back to the school," Oliver replied.

"Oh…" Haley said a little disappointed. She was staring down at her feet. 'Come on Haley! Snap out of it! You didn't really expect him to ask you somewhere or something did you?" Haley was too busy mentally slapping herself that she barely heard Oliver.

"Since you're not doing anything and I'm not doing anything would you like to go out for a Butter beer or something?" Oliver asked curiously.

Haley's head snapped up and she stared at Oliver as if she had said the most outrageous thing she had ever heard. She just stared at him unable to give him and answer. Her mouth even hung agape.

"So, is that a no?" Oliver asked looking slightly disappointed.

"N-no! I mean yes! I mean I would like to go for a Butter beer." Haley replied. Blushing at how stupid she was stumbling like that.

"Alright," Oliver smiled, "let's go then."

Haley and Oliver walked over to the three broomsticks where they sat down and ordered a couple of Butter beers. Today, Oliver looked more stunning than usual. He wore a simple navy blue dress shirt with a light brown corduroy blazer and matching corduroy pants to match. Haley couldn't help but stare.

"Have you tried on your new Quidditch gear?" Oliver asked snapping her out of her trance.

"Yes I have. It's beautiful," Haley replied.

"It really is. I remember when I first made the team in my second year. It was simply magic to me. Which reminds me, congratulations!" Oliver said enthusiastically.

"Thank you," Haley replied. They stared at each other for some time. They were just lost in each other's eyes. Maybe even trying to read each other but once again, they just felt like the belonged in the presence of one another. Then at that precise moment Madame Rosmerta brought their Butter beers to the table breaking them out of their previous trance.

After they thanked her and while they were drinking their butter beers, Haley finally got curious and asked, "Who were you meeting today?"

"Just someone," Oliver replied.

"It's a secret?" Haley asked.

"No but, okay if I tell you do you promise not to tell anyone?" Oliver almost whispered.

Haley nodded and Oliver motioned for her to lean in closer.

"I was meeting the administration for Puddlemore United. The Quidditch team I want to play for," Oliver whispered.

"Quidditch? Like play professionally?" Haley asked.

"Yeah," Oliver replied, "I've wanted to do it all my life."

"Then why did you get a job as a professor?" Haley asked.

"Well, it was like this. When I graduated from Hogwarts I applied for the Puddlemore united team but they rejected me. I was so distraught. Quidditch is my life, Haley. If my life has no Quidditch then my life has no meaning. After I received my rejection letter I applied to a bunch of other teams. But, I was rejected from those ones too. I went into two years of deep depression I found no meaning in my life anymore if I couldn't do what I wanted as a career. Eventually, Dumbledore heard about me not being able to join any international Quidditch teams so he offered me this position. I was going to refuse but then Dumbledore told me that if I came, then something great would be waiting for me here. He said I would find my destiny here and I guess that he was right."

"Really? How so?" Haley asked hope seeping into her voice.

"Well, I guess that the Puddlemore United organization heard about me because of my job here and realized that I had applied and they decided to re-interview me. I really think I have a chance this time!" Oliver said extremely enthusiastically.

"That's great Oliver! So I guess that when you join the team we'll have to have less practices in a week huh?" Haley asked as she took as swig of her Butter Beer.

"Well, actually Haley, If I get to play on an international team like Puddlemore than I would quit my job here at Hogwarts," Oliver replied looking down at his feet.

"Quit?" Haley said nearly choking on her Butter beer, "you're kidding right? I mean, without you how would I ever get to play Quidditch at an international level?"

"Well I won't leave right away," Oliver said squeezing Haley's hand that was left limp on the table. "The job won't be given to me right away so I will probably teach at least till the end of this school year I think. We'll train you up to international standards in that time!"

Haley tried to wash the hurt look off her face and look supportive.

"Yeah! That's really great for you! I really hope you do get to play for Puddlemore!" Haley said enthusiastically.

Oliver gave her a wide smile, which exemplified everything from gratitude to an everlasting friendship.

"Thank you Haley. Even though I will leave this school one day, I will never forget you." Oliver said to her.

"I will never forget you too," Haley said fighting back the tears.

Haley went back to school that night and cried to Hermione about it. She told her the whole story. Everything from bumping into him in such an awkward way to him having to leave school and for the first time in a very long time, Haley found herself crying over a guy.

"Poor you," Hermione said patting her on the back while she cried into her lap.

Haley couldn't even speak she just continued to sob into her pillow.

"But Haley, you didn't really expect him to stay at Hogwarts forever did you? And even if, when you graduated what would you have done?"

Haley tried to fight back the sobs for a moment and replied, "I don't know. I just, wanted to be with him as much as possible before we did have to part ways."

"Haley, you sound like you've grown fond of him," Hermione said while looking at her with most concern.

Haley thought for a moment. "Maybe I have," she stuttered out.

'How much does Oliver really mean to me?' she wondered. Haley knew that nothing could ever become of them. He was a teacher and she was just his student but beyond that, they were friends. Just friends. But maybe she was expecting something more. 'How could I have been so stupid?' Haley asked herself while mentally slapping herself at the same time.

You mean something more?; something less?; something special.

* * *

-- Love it? Hate it? Just review it!

Much love; Haley;; wish; on a star


	3. Greatest Ambition

**I Belong With You

* * *

**

(A/N): Oh my gosh! Thank you! FINALLY! REVIEWS! Lol. Anyway… its Christmas break now so I plan to have another three chapters done before I return to HELL! Lol. Well here's another one ENJOY!

* * *

Haley stared at herself in the mirror. She had bags underneath her chestnut eyes. She had cried herself to sleep last night after Hermione had tried countless times to comfort her. It was hopeless. She was inconsolable.

"Haley," Hermione said as she peeked into the room, "are you almost done yet?"

"Yeah," Haley said looking at her, "Oh, and Hermione? Thanks for last night."

Hermione gave her a warm smile then returned to the common room.

Haley looked at herself in the mirror. What was she going to do with herself? Her hair was helpless and she felt that way too. She looked around and grabbed a hair tie off of her night table. She decided to place her hair in a ponytail today. She normally disliked tying it up but today; she felt she needed to do something new.

Haley double-checked the mirror and when she decided that she looked decent she ran down to the common room then to breakfast with the whole gang. They ate and talked about how Snape said he had a really hard test planned today. Eventually they all pulled out their books and started reviewing. Haley couldn't focus. All she did was nibble a bit at her toast and constantly check the staff table to see if Oliver had shown up for breakfast. He normally didn't but Haley liked to check.

"Haley, are you alright?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food.

"Hmm?" Haley asked snapping out of her daze. "Umm, yeah fine thanks."

Ron and Harry looked at each other. Harry just shrugged.

"Shouldn't you guys be studying for your potions quiz?" Hermione said causing them to once again flip madly through the pages of their textbooks.

"Thanks," Haley mouthed to Hermione.

The gang headed towards potions and Haley, who finally snapped out of state of depression, began flipping through her textbook madly too.

Haley was looking down at her textbook and not paying attention to what was in front of her when suddenly she collided with something tall. She fell backwards and her textbook flew half way across the hallway.

Haley looked up and found that she had run into none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well," Malfoy sneered bending down so that he was at eyelevel with Haley, "What do we have here?"

Haley tried to get up but found she couldn't because Malfoy was in the way with his head just inches away from hers. Malfoy then smirked.

"Help me out Malfoy?" Haley asked before she realized she was asking for help from the enemy.

Malfoy just stared at her dumfounded then decided to help her out. Haley grabbed Malfoy's hand and lifted herself up. But once she was on two feet again Malfoy spun her so that she was wrapped in his arms against his body.

"Now, you didn't run into me by accident now did you?" Malfoy asked with mock curiosity.

"Shut up Draco!" Haley seethed through her teeth. "Let me go!"

"Oh, not this time my love. This time, Wood isn't here to help you," Malfoy said with hatred seething through his voice.

'That's right,' Haley thought. Oliver wasn't here to help her anymore. Oliver wasn't here. Oliver had to teach classes; Oliver had to coach the sports teams. Oliver couldn't be here for her all the time and eventually, he wouldn't be here for her at all.

Haley could feel the tears coming on again. They were stinging her eyes and she knew that she couldn't stop them. As soon as the first tear fell the rest came without restraint. Pretty soon Haley was crying while still standing in Malfoy's arms.

Malfoy realized she was crying and then let go of her.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize I hurt you so much," Draco said with genuine concern.

"N-no it's not your fault," Haley tried to say through all the sobs.

"Yes it is." Draco replied, "I shouldn't have done that."

"D-do you want to make it up to me?" Haley asked while finally being able to stop the tears.

Malfoy nodded.

"We're already late for class," Haley said looking at her watch, "Skip with me."

"You got it," Malfoy said leading her to pick up her textbook then walking down to the front of the school.

They pretty much walked in silence until they reached the lake at the front of the school. They sat by the lake just admiring it. Haley was calm and needed to clear her mind of all her dilemmas and problems. Malfoy however, was dead bored. He thought that when he came out here he would actually be getting a bit of a date with Haley.

"Hey, I saw you the other day at Hogsmeade," Draco said trying to start a conversation, "How come you were with Wood? I don't know where you come from but students don't normally handout with teachers."

"Oliver is not my teacher," Haley said.

"He's not? I thought you were taking bloody flying lessons with him." Draco said concentrating his stare at Haley.

"He's my friend," Haley said quietly.

"Your friend?" Draco replied disbelievingly. "Since when do you befriend teachers?"

"It's none of your business," Haley said to him.

Surprisingly, this hurt Draco. For some odd reason Draco began becoming fond of Haley. Her company, her appearance and even her scent. Whenever he saw her he saw her he just got this jump in his heart. No girl had ever made him feel this way. It was strange. He even now felt jealousy towards Wood who got to spend a whole two hours alone with her every night.

"Why do you care about a half blood like him anyway?" Draco asked coldly.

"Excuse me?" Haley replied. "In case you haven't noticed I'm not pureblood either!"

"You're not?" Draco asked disbelievingly.

"No, I'm completely muggle born." Haley said once again focusing her attention on the peace of the lake.

"So why aren't you an annoying git like the rest of your house?" Malfoy asked.

"Maybe I am an annoying git. Perhaps you just don't find me annoying especially." Haley replied.

Draco thought about it for a moment and dug through her mind for a smart come back but when he found non he just settled for sitting down next to Haley on the grass and staring at the lake.

Draco and Haley skipped their first and second classes then returned to the castle for lunch. The rest of the day went smoothly. Haley wasn't as emotional as before. Maybe it was the scenery but something about being there watching the lake was extremely comforting. It was exactly what she needed, a break from everything that kept her unhappy.

That night once again she dressed in her normal clothes and met Oliver in the main hall. As usual she walked with him out to the Quidditch pitch and practiced the basics. Once they were all warmed up they started practicing Quidditch plays. Oliver would play keeper while Haley would try and get the quaffle past him.

Normally, Haley couldn't get a single one past him but today she felt more focused, more zoned in on the task in front of her. Today, almost half of her shots either went past Oliver or into the hoops. She felt like she had really accomplished something but still, not everything was the way it was supposed to be in her mind. Oliver and her both slowly descended to the ground.

"Good work today!" Oliver told her once they reached the ground.

"Thanks," Haley said while taking a drink from her water bottles. She never looked him in the eye once.

"Is something wrong Haley?" Oliver asked to her surprise.

"W-what do you mean?" Haley asked while placing her water bottle back into her string bag.

"Well usually, when we do this exercise, you always look me in the eye when you're about to throw the quaffle. But today, you didn't look me in the eye once." Oliver told her.

"W-well I didn't know you took notice in these things," Haley said attempting to change the subject.

"Of course I do," Oliver replied, "When you look me in the eye I can tell which hoop you're planning to score in. When you don't look at me I can't read you and therefore I cannot block your shots."

"Isn't that cheating?" Haley said while letting out a little laugh.

"Well, whatever it takes to win right?" Oliver said glad that he was getting her to smile a bit. "Now why don't you tell me what's bothering you?"

Oliver walked till he was only about one foot away from Haley. She was still staring at the ground.

"N-nothing's wrong," Haley replied being strangely aware of their sudden close-ness.

Oliver ran a hand under her chin an stroked her left cheek gently and then cupping it in his hands making her look him in the eyes.

Looking at him just made the pain worse. She could see the concern in her eyes but she could also see his ambition. His ambition to follow his dream and become a national league Quidditch player. She could tell that he did care about her, but he cared about the game too. Then as soon as she realized that no matter what part she played in his life she couldn't replace his love for the game she began crying. Crying into Oliver's hand.

Haley knew she must've looked horrible right now in front of Oliver, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything right now. She couldn't even think straight and it was as if all the peace and realization she had gained that afternoon had drifted away.

"Haley," Oliver whispered while trying to wipe away the tears that were now flowing down her cheeks, "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing," Haley replied.

"It has to be something Haley. Please tell me. I'm here for you," he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her body to his in a tight embrace.

"You're here for me now," Haley struggled to say, "but one day, you won't be."

Oliver suddenly realized. Is this what she had been upset about? Him leaving? He didn't realize that he meant so much to her. He didn't realize that he could play such a big role in her life.

"But Haley, I will be," Oliver said trying to console her, "Even if I don't teach here anymore and even if you graduate, I will still write to you and we will still meet up to catch up and talk. Don't worry about that now."

Haley couldn't think properly. Of course she would write to him and see him occasionally but she had grown too fond of him. She looked forward to seeing him every single day. She looked forward to always being able to talk to him and have him near her. A letter could never to that for her.

"But, I've grown too fond of you," Haley whispered before she realized what she was saying.

Oliver was shocked to hear a student had grown such fondness towards a teacher. But then, maybe they had become more than just that. Maybe there was more between them than just teacher and student and more to them than just friendship.

"Haley, I've grown fond of you too," Oliver replied and with that Haley looked up into his eyes and she could tell he meant every word. She did have a spot in his heart somewhere and she knew it.

Haley lifted her hand and stroked his cheek then ran her fingertip along his lips. She could barely see what it was she was doing. She couldn't see through all the tears in her eyes.

Oliver took her hand in his and kissed each of her fingertips gently.

Then when he let go of her hand she slid it down his neck and it rested on his shoulder. She stayed like that for a moment enjoying being in Oliver's arms. She wanted to stay there forever. She closed her eyes and just cried into his chest. This time not tears of sadness, but tears of content.

Oliver held her in his arms and rested his head on her shaking body. He never wanted to see her hurt or upset like this, never in a million years. It did something to him. Something he wasn't sure of. He felt like this is where he was supposed to be with her, with her in his arms. He would do anything to have her stay there forever. He simply wanted nothing more than that. Just to have her by his side for eternity.

Neither of them wanted to leave but eventually Oliver being the responsible one suggested that they get back before curfew.

Once Haley gathered her things and stood up Oliver grabbed her hand and began walking back to the castle. And they walked like that until they got to the main hall, hand in hand. For a moment everything seemed perfect and for a moment they found their destinies.

"Well, goodnight," Haley said to Oliver when they reached the staircases.

"Good night," Oliver replied.

They went their separate ways. Haley headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

Once Haley entered the dorm room she found Hermione once again reading on her bed.

Hermione looked up and saw Haley's puffy red eyes.

"What's wrong?" Hermione said immediately getting up and seeing if she was all right.

The two girls sat on Haley's bed and Haley told Hermione the whole story about what happened at the lesson that night.

"Haley," Hermione said once the story was finished, "Oliver obviously cares about you."

"Yes, I know he does," Haley replied, "It's just, his love for Quidditch is greater than any amount of love he can feel for anything or anyone else."

"You don't know that," Hermione said.

"I do." Haley said, "You can see it in his eyes."

"Even if," Hermione said, trying to console her, "do you think you could make Oliver stay?"

"I don't know," Haley whispered, "Probably not."

Haley didn't know what to do. He admitted to being fond of her but then so what? Was he going to give u Quidditch and all his dreams for her? Probably not. He would have to love her more than Quidditch. But even if, Haley vowed she would not be the one to stop him from chasing after his dreams.

Love me more or love me less, all I need is for you to love me forever.

* * *

Well; what do you think? Things finally got started between them!

-- love it?; hate it?; well, review it D

Much love; Haley;; wish; on a star


	4. Reliving the Past

I Belong With You

* * *

(A/N): mmm; okay it has come to my attention that a lot of you guys who are reading this find the story a bit too Mary-Sue. Well, if it is please give me CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM in your review and don't flame me. That's just stupid and degrading.

* * *

Day by day, week-by-week, the times at Hogwarts just flew by. Just as usual the classes went by, the flying lessons went by and to Haley nothing seemed to matter anymore. After that night with Oliver she never seemed to care much about anything anymore. Only Quidditch.

Quidditch, that was all she really cared about these days. Her friends? She cared, just not in that way. Her grades? She just worked hard. And Oliver? She blocked him out. Of course they still had lessons but, besides the tips he had on Quidditch, she blocked him out of her life.

She didn't want, or think that she needed, to think or care about him at all. She knew that thinking about him would only bring pain so like that she basically became emotionless. Every thing she ever felt was erased from her mind except for a smile.

However, no matter how much she smiled, it was all a lie. She only smiles to hide the pain. 'Just like before,' she thought to herself.

"Haley?" Hermione asked as they left the Gryffindor common room, "Are you ready for tomorrow's match?"

"Against Hufflepuff?" Haley replied, "Yeah no problem. It's in the bag!"

Hermione smiled. The truth is, Hermione knew her happiness was a fake one. She knew that Haley was just burying everything deep inside of herself. Her smile says, "Everything's all right!" But her eyes say, "Help me."

"Did Oliver give you any tips?" Hermione asked, staring at her intently.

"Yeah he did actually." Haley said, "He told me how I shouldn't concentrate on the keeper, I should actually be concentrating on the goals. Also he said…"

Hermione wasn't paying attention anymore. She had already zoned out and stopped paying attention when she realized that there was no change in her voice, no change in her eyes, no change at all. What was wrong with Haley? Even the one she cared about most about couldn't break her stone cold heart right now. Something was seriously wrong with her.

"Haley what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked stopping right in the middle of the stairway.

"Haley," Hermione said, "It's been about two weeks since you've said anything about Oliver other than on topics related to Quidditch. Have you blocked him out for some reason?"

"N-no!" Haley said just as the staircase began shifting. She was taken on by surprise so she tripped. She started tumbling down the stairs sideways headed towards the landing.

Hermione screamed for help. Lucky for her she had grabbed on to the railing but Haley wasn't as quick. Pretty soon Haley had hit the ground and the staircase stopped moving. Hermione ran down the stairs only to find Haley fallen unconscious on the landing.

Hermione called to a couple of first years walking by.

"Quick! Go get Madame Pomfrey! She needs help!" She yelled.

Hermione started tearing up. 'This is all my fault,' Hermione sobbed while she waited for someone to return.

Haley found herself on the ground.

"Where am I?" she called out. No answer.

Suddenly there was a blinding light coming from straight ahead. She stood up and walked to the light source. Then suddenly she heard an ear splitting scream. What was going on?

When she got to the light source she discovered it was a doorway to another room. She stepped through the door and found a little girl. She was crying on the ground at the feet of a woman.

"Why do you disobey me like this?" The woman screamed at her. "Do as I say!"

The woman lifted the girl up by her arm and slapped her hard across the face. The little girl screamed out in pain.

"Mommy! I didn't mean to! I'll be good!" the little girl tried to reason with her mother.

The woman looked as if she was about to slap her again when suddenly she stopped and let her go. She sighed and sat down on the couch behind her. The little girl was still crying on the ground unable to stop her tears.

"Why would you want to go and do something like that?" the mother began lecturing her daughter again, "Don't you like your home? Don't you love me and your father anymore?"

"I-I do!" the little girl sobbed.

"Then why would you want to leave us for your aunt and uncle? Why would you leave us for freaks like those?!" the mother said trying to control her temper.

"I-I don't know…"

"You don't know? They're freaks! They're not normal! What part of that don't you understand?"

The little girl couldn't answer she just continued to cry into her hands.

Then the scene changed. The lights started dimming and the people slowly faded away. Everything was dissolved into the distance and slowly once again she saw the little girl. But this time, she was sitting on a bed playing with a stuffed pig. She seemed happy. Content even.

Then a woman walked into the room. It wasn't her mother this time. It was someone else. She sat on the bed and played with the little girl. The woman loved her. You could see it in her eyes and straight through her heart.

"Haley, come on now. It's time for your first lesson," the woman said to the little girl.

"Okay!" Haley replied jumping off the bed.

'Haley? What is this?' Haley thought.

Then all of a sudden the figures in front of her faded away slowly. All the walls and lights surrounding her dissolve into the distance. She feels herself falling through the ground. She wants to stop but she can't. She can't even attempt to stop. She feels helpless, she feels alone, and she feels like nothing can go right.

Then suddenly, she hit the ground. She felt herself lying on her back. She immediately jolted up in her hospital bed. She was breathing heavily and had cold sweat all over her face.

"W-where am I?" she asked.

"You're in the hospital wing," someone said from the door of the room.

It was Oliver. He had just walked in carrying a bouquet of flowers. He was walking over to the side of her bed.

"What am I doing here?" she asked as she tried to sit up properly.

Oliver placed the flowers in a vase at the end of her bed and helped her sit up.

"You fell down the stairs this morning and was knocked out cold. Hermione, Ron and Harry carried you to the hospital wing and you slept the whole day," Oliver replied.

"What time is it?" Haley asked.

"Almost nine. You've been asleep for about twelve hours," Oliver told her while sitting down in the chair by her bed. "Your Quidditch team was so worried about you. They kept asking me to take a break from classes to come check up on you. So I took the day off. I've been coming in to look after you know and then."

Haley could feel herself blush. Thank goodness colour was returning to her face though.

"Thank you," she managed to say.

"No problem," Oliver replied while pouring her a cup of water. "Do you think you will be able to play Hufflepuff tomorrow?"

"I-I think I will be if I get a good night's sleep," Haley replied quietly. She had almost forgotten she had a game the next day.

"That's great to hear! I would love to see Gryffindor win another year," Oliver replied smiling.

Quidditch. For a second she dropped her façade. She had forgotten how to hide all her emotions and keep them inside. 'Quidditch, focus on Quidditch!' Haley told herself.

"Yeah," Haley replied looking away, "This season's going to be great!"

Oliver let the things he said run through her head. Why was she like this all of a sudden? He had noticed it in the past week that Haley had not been herself. Before she was full of emotion, but now, she was an empty shell. Except for her eyes. Her eyes bore every feeling, every emotion she had ever felt and she could be read like a book through them. He was so relieved to see that the old Haley had returned when she had woken up but the minute he mentioned the game, she reverted back to her emotionless self.

"Haley," Oliver asked, "What were you dreaming about?"

Haley just looked at him with a blank look. 'How did he know?' she thought.

"You were tossing and turning. Your face was white and your were running a cold sweat. I called Madame Pomfrey but she said you were just having a nightmare. What were you dreaming about?"

"I-I dreamt about my childhood…" Haley replied slowly.

She hadn't realized it at first but she put the pieces together and realized that it was a dream of her very own past.

"Your childhood? That gave you a nightmare? Why?" Oliver asked with concern.

"I-I had a bad childhood. I …" Haley couldn't bring herself to voice her feelings like this.

Oliver then sat on the edge of her bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He held her in a tight embrace.

"It's just better to get it out," Oliver whispered.

Haley took a deep breath.

"When I was younger," she began slowly, "I was a very happy child generally. My parents loved me and everything was fine. That is until I met my aunt and uncle."

"Your aunt and uncle? What did they do to you?" Oliver asked with utmost concern.

"Nothing! If anything they were even better to me…" Haley replied tears falling from her eyes and staining the sheets. She quickly wiped them away with her sleeve. Oliver patted her head and rested his head on hers.

"I had grown up thinking that my parents were regular people. But when I was eight my parents went on a trip to the Swiss Alps. They left me with my aunt and uncle for about a week. During that week I had accidentally walked in on my aunt and uncle entertaining a couple of guests. I was supposed to be in bed but I had snuck downstairs for a snack or something. I had accidentally stepped in when their guests had apparated elsewhere." Haley continued.

"I was so stunned. I had no idea what was going on. My aunt and uncle tried to calm me down and explain what had happened but I didn't buy it. So eventually they told me the truth. You might've expected me to be completely astonished and start to avoid them like a plague but really, I was thrilled. I wanted to learn how to do everything they could. It was like a whole new world was calling out to me." Haley said smiling a little bit.

Oliver smiled seeing that Haley was smiling again. He was glad to see there was once again that glimpse of happiness in her eyes. "What happened then?" Oliver asked breathing into her hair.

"Well, when my parents returned from their vacation I told them everything. I expected them to be just as surprised as I was, and my mother was. But my father wasn't. Apparently they were from a wizarding family but my father had never liked the idea of doing things that had to be kept in the dark and away from the rest of the normal world he grew up in. So when he had received his letter from Hogwarts, his brother immediately accepted but he reclined.

Once my father was old enough he moved out and married my mother and had me. We barely kept in contact with them. When the truth came out my father was forced to reveal his upbringings and then after that I was told to stay away from my aunt and uncle and never go near them again." Haley said with regret and sadness dripping of every word she spoke.

Haley took a deep breath as Oliver caressed her back.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked looking her in the eye.

"Yeah…" Haley whispered.

"Do you want to continue?" Oliver asked.

Haley nodded and slowly began her story again, "When I turned nine weird things started happening. I found things breaking and moving when I looked and concentrated on them. I had even made my teddy bear walk across my room once. I began doing it secretly remembering what my parents had said about my aunt and uncle. But one day, my mother caught me attempting to move things around in my room and she punished me. After that, I didn't try again for a while until I told her I wanted to go to my aunt and uncles to learn more tricks. They weren't very happy."

Haley felt her voice get caught in her throat. She started whimpering into Oliver's shoulder and tears once again stung the corner of her eyes.

"Haley, I'm sorry for making you tell me this," Oliver said as he held her tighter than before. He ran his hand up and down her arm trying to comfort her.

"It's not as bad as it sounds," she tried to say through the tears. "They disowned me and my aunt and uncle adopted me. And my life got much better since then. I was home schooled until Hogwarts accepted me and I was happy since then."

"Thank you," Oliver said as he kissed her forehead. "Thanks for sharing the story of your past with me. It was hard story for you to tell but you shared it with me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"I wouldn't have shared it with anyone else," Haley replied finally being able to withdraw her sobs.

"I just can't believe how your parents could abandon you like that. It's just uncouth." Oliver told her. He couldn't bare Haley ever being hurt by anyone, even if it was in her past.

"They weren't totally unsupportive. When I gained acceptance to Hogwarts right before my sixteenth birthday, they sent me my string bag. The Baby Phat one that I always carry." Haley tried to say with her face buried in Oliver's chest.

"That's materialistic." Oliver replied. He didn't want to put down her parent but he just didn't feel that they loved her enough. They didn't give her the love and support that she deserved.

Did he love her enough? Was he there for her enough of the time? 'It doesn't matter,' he thought to himself. 'She's just my student, my friend.'

'If she's just a friend then what are you doing here with her right now?' a voice in his head asked him.

"I guess so," Haley replied snapping him out of his state of mind.

"I better go," Oliver replied to Haley's dismay. "I want you in tip top condition for your game tomorrow!"

"Okay," Haley said as she slipped back into her sheets.

Oliver wrapped the sheets around her body and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Haley," Oliver whispered with his forehead against hers.

"Goodnight Oliver," she replied whispering back into his lips.

Oliver walked out of the hospital wing and just as he closed the door she was already fast asleep entering the realm of her now sweet dreams.

* * *

Done done done!I gave you a glimpse of her bleak upbringings so that you would see that she's not as Mary-Sue as some would think. All right as usual please read and review

-- Haley;; wish; on a star


	5. My One and Only

**I Belong With You

* * *

**

(A/N): Thank you guys for the reviews! They make my day. I love you guys! Anyway, I've been getting quite a few reviews saying that the pace of the story is slow. So I would just like to ask if this means you want something more to happen between them or if you mean nothing "big" is really going on in the story? Well tell me in a review okay? Thanks. Enjoy this new one!

* * *

The Gryffindor team ran into the common room surrounded by the rest of the Gryffindors. They were cheering for them. The Gryffindors had won the match against Hufflepuff!

The game began by Oliver stepping onto the pitch and blowing his whistle to begin the game. As the new flying instructor, he was required to begin and referee Quidditch games as one of his many duties.

When Oliver took his place in the middle of the pitch he looked up at all the players surrounding him, hovering above his head ready to begin. He spoke loudly explaining the rules and how much catching the snitch was worth. Then he ordered a fair game from both sides, as usual, then released the snitch and bludgers. As the players all looked away, the beaters trying to find the bludgers and the seekers attempting to see the snitch, Haley just focused on Oliver.

Oliver found her looking at him and before he tossed up the quaffle, he winked at her. Haley could feel blush seep through to her cheeks.

"Damn it!" Haley screamed at herself. "Now I won't be able to concentrate."

Oliver threw the quaffle in the air and all the chasers dove for it. The beaters all went after the bludgers and the keepers immediately made their way to the goal posts.

They played a good game and within an hour they were only 30 points behind. The Hufflepuff keeper was doing an amazing job blocking most of the throws. Haley had a very hard time getting around him. She had lost her focus. After last night with Oliver she had stopped trying to block everything out. She began focusing on her actual life again and not just Quidditch.

"Stupid, stupid me!" she said to herself as the Hufflepuff keeper caught another of her shots. "Concentrate!"

She struggled to remember what Oliver had taught her.

"Think! Think! Think!" She whispered underneath her breath. "That's it! Don't look the keeper in the eye. Concentrate on the goal!"

She snapped back to reality ready to use her new trick when her fellow chaser scored. The quaffle was in the possession of one of the Hufflepuff chasers. Then he got hit with a bludger and dropped the quaffle. Haley flew to grab it and succeeded. She immediately headed toward the goals and focused on the hoop. She didn't look at the keeper once and then she scored!

The crowd went wild! "Yes!" she told herself.

Haley went on to score a total of three more goals before Harry finally caught the snitch. They had won the game!

While the team landed and Harry shook hands with the Hufflepuff team captain, Haley noticed Oliver coming off his broom. Haley immediately ran over to say hello.

"Congratulations!" Oliver said while picking her up and spinning her around.

"Thank you!" she laughed while he put her down and kissed her forehead.

"I knew you guys would win!" Oliver replied.

"Yes! Harry did a wonderful job," Haley said.

"As did you," Oliver said looking her in the eye.

Haley could feel the blush coming on again.

"I-I better go," she replied. "We'll catch up later tonight? Is there a lesson tonight?"

"If you want," Oliver replied with a wide grin.

Haley flashed him a quickie smile then resumed cheering and running after her team mates who were being carried by their peers back to the castle. Once they had entered the common room there was a huge celebration. Streamers and butterbeers were passed around and a huge sign reading, "Congratulations!" was hanging from the banister and every five minutes or so there would be fireworks moving across the banner.

Haley and Hermione ran up to their dorm and changed. Haley was all sweaty and filthy so she took a quick shower then changed into her favourite jeans and track sweater. Hermione changed into jeans and a t-shirt.

The Gryffindors had decorated the common room with red and gold streamers running from one side of the room to the next. There were butterbeers lining the table and the gang all picked one up and joined the rest of the Gryffindors in their celebration.

The team was celebrating by sitting around and cracking jokes about the teachers, mainly Professor Snape's greasy hair. It went like that till dinnertime. The entire Gryffindor house entered the dining hall cheering. They took their seats and ate still talking to one another about the game that afternoon.

After dinner Haley ran up to her dormitory and changed into her normal muggle clothes and tried to sneak out of the castle and to the main hall without being seen by any teachers or prefects.

Just as she left the common room and descended down the staircase she was stopped when she reached the landing at the end.

"Where are you going?" asked a girl's voice from behind her.

She turned around to find none other than the girl hated most in the entire school. Juliana Stomas, a Ravenclaw seventh year who just happened to hate her guts ever since Draco had tried to make a move on her on the train. She had the hugest crush on him ever since he entered the school.

Draco, however, would never go out with anyone who wasn't a pureblood so he refused to go out with her. But when he tried to make a move on Haley who was a certified Gryffindor muggle born, Juliana got mad. 'How could he pick that girl over me?' she wondered.

"None of your business," Haley replied once again walking in the opposite direction towards the main hall.

"You don't need to tell me, I already know." Juliana replied walking in front of Haley and blocking her way. "You're off for your private flying lessons with Wood."

"Good that you know. Goodbye!" Haley replied walking around her.

"You've got a thing for him don't you? You've got a thing for a teacher!" Juliana said in a ludicrous tone, stopping Haley dead in her tracks.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked turning around and shooting her the dirtiest look she could make.

"You heard me. I saw the way you looked at him today at the game. I also saw how he winked at you. There's something going on between you and him. I know it," Juliana replied with malice dripping off her voice.

"We're just friends," Haley replied looking away.

"Yeah right," Juliana said. "He'll probably get fired when the faculty find out anyway. He's over eighteen you know? That's considered pedophilia."

"There's nothing going on!" Haley nearly yelled at her.

"Say what you want. I don't believe you and eventually everyone will know," Juliana replied.

Haley couldn't help her mind from racing like crazy. Did people really think there was something going on between her and Oliver? And was it true he could get fired for having a relationship with a student? She couldn't let her spread something like this around when it wasn't true. She immediately turned the conversation on her.

"You're just jealous," Haley replied looking smugger than before.

"Of you? As if!" Juliana said while looking away with a forced smile on her face.

"Of course you are. You're just mad because Malfoy is interested in me and not you," Haley said while checking her watch. "Damn it! I'm late!"

Haley ran off toward the main hall while Juliana watched her retreating figure. She vowed she would get the best of Haley if it were the last thing she ever did.

Haley ran into the main hall to find Oliver already waiting for her there. He greeted her with a huge smile. And Haley could only smile back. It was as if seeing Oliver drove away all her problems.

They went to the pitch and practiced their usual routines. Everything was going as usual. But to her dismay, no one could read her like Oliver could.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked her while they were sitting down for a break.

"What? N-nothing's wrong," Haley replied snapping out of her daydream.

'Don't worry about it,' Haley told herself. 'There's nothing between him and me. Nothing.'

"You can tell me you know," Oliver replied.

"I-it's just that, " Haley replied mentally slapping herself. She shouldn't even be telling him this. "It's just that a lot of the students think there's something going on between you and me. Something beyond just friendship."

Haley looked straight into his eyes trying to probe him for an answer as to what they were. Sure they were friends but do friends go around kissing each other, even if it is only on the forehead?

"Is there anything between us?" Oliver asked, turning the question back on her.

"You tell me," Haley replied, the first thing coming into her head. She didn't want to impose anything if he really wasn't feeling the same way.

Oliver searched his mind for an answer to suit her question but he couldn't find one. The best thing he could do was show her.

Oliver leaned in close to Haley and kissed her, on the lips. Haley was definitely taken by surprise. At first it started as one of those timid kisses but soon enough it became a long open-mouth kiss that lasted at least a good 30 seconds. Eventually they were forced apart to take a long breath of air.

"Does that answer your question?" Oliver whispered.

Haley couldn't find words. She just smiled helplessly. She knew she must've looked like a total weirdo smiling like that but she couldn't help it. It was as if in thirty seconds all her dreams came true.

Haley then wrapped her arms around him and drew herself closer to him and kissed him again. This time neither had anything to hide. It was as if everything was revealed. They had these feelings for each other for an extremely long amount of time now and it was like the burden had been taken off their shoulders when they could express how they felt freely.

Haley just enjoyed being in his arms when all of a sudden she remembered what Juliana had said. They shouldn't be doing this. It's totally wrong. He could get fired!

And with that thought Haley's eyes snapped wide open and she pushed away.

Oliver was still lost in the moment and hadn't realized what happened but was just as shocked when he found out.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"We can't do this," Haley replied standing up and starting to walk away. "You could get fired did you know that? Having a relationship with a student is against the rules. I'm only sixteen."

Oliver ran after her and stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Do you care what other's think of you?" Oliver asked.

"No!" Haley replied while trying to walk around him.

"Then what does it matter?" Oliver asked once again walking in front of her and holding her shoulders to stop her in place.

"You could get fired! You will be called a pedophile and people will get the wrong idea about us!" she replied, tears stating to sting her eyes.

"But I don't care," Oliver replied looking her right in the eyes. "Nothing matters except for you."

"If people find out about this then you'll get fired and I'll never see you again," Haley managed to say through all the sobs.

"Then no one has to know," Oliver whispered while wiping away the tears. "Okay?"

Haley just nodded and managed a smile. But not for long, Oliver kissed it away.

They decided then that they couldn't go on without being able to express their feelings to one another so they decided to keep it a secret from the rest of the world. Haley told Hermione obviously, but besides that their relationship was a secret.

They used their "lesson" times as secret meeting where they could just be happy in each other's presence.

Juliana however, never left Haley alone. She would always be around every corner waiting to start flooding her with questions about Oliver and imposing that they were indeed together or going out.

Haley could always dodge her by taking a separate hallway or just plain ignoring her but everything changed when she started stalking Oliver.

It wasn't often but sometimes Haley would see Oliver in the halls and what not. They would often say hello or even have a short conversation but all that had to stop. Juliana and her posse had suddenly gained a strange obsession with Oliver and began stalking him.

Juliana, being the shameless flirt that she was would throw herself on Oliver and she did even more so when they would pass Haley in the hallways.

Haley pretended like she couldn't care less but inside she was burning with jealousy.

'Relax yourself Haley! Juliana's just being the slut she always was! You'll see Oliver tonight just like every night. You can be with him then,' Haley told herself.

"Oh, Oliver! You're so funny!" Juliana said as she passed Haley in the hallway. Juliana wrapped her arm around Oliver's.

Oliver rolled his eyes and looked away as Juliana began getting a little too close for comfort. Oliver spotted Haley and found her looking in his direction. Oliver winked at her and smiled in her direction. In their own world that meant, "Till tonight."

Haley smiled back and was filled with happiness once again.

However, Juliana saw this and even though she continued doing this everyday, every time they saw one another it was as if nothing else existed in either of their minds besides each other.

Juliana was mad. This was the second time someone had picked Haley over her. She had to come up with another plan of action. She proceeded to class one morning and told one of her best friends, Angel, that her and Oliver were going out.

Being the social butterfly Angel was it didn't take long for this piece of information to spread everywhere. And pretty soon it had reached Hermione. Hermione was shocked. Juliana?! What about Haley?

Hermione immediately reported this piece of information to her.

"Haley!" Hermione whispered to her as she sat down next to her at dinner. "Did you know that Oliver is going out with Juliana?"

"What?! No he's not!" Haley replied outraged.

"Are you sure? Everyone seems to think so." Hermione replied.

Haley couldn't think straight. 'Was he really?' he wondered. She had lost all appetite and after dinner barely had the energy to walk out and meet Oliver.

When she finally reached the pitch Oliver ran up to her to give her a hug but Haley stepped back.

"Are you dating Juliana?" Haley asked him right away without thinking.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," Oliver replied shocked at her question.

"Everyone is saying that you and Juliana are together. It's not true is it?" Haley asked once again.

"Of course it's not! She just hangs around me all the time." Oliver said while walking in front of Haley and holding her shoulders. "She's nothing. You're my Breezy."

Haley smiled. "Breezy huh?" she asked smiling. "What does that mean?"

Oliver leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "It means when everyone else is exactly the same, the way they act around me, they way they think and the things that they say, you're different. You're my breath of fresh air."

Haley felt like a million tones had been lifted of her shoulders and her spirits were soaring.

"You're my one and only," Haley whispered into his mouth.

"As you are mine," Oliver replied kissing her again.

The next day as Haley was walking out of the dining hall to proceed to her potions class she crossed paths with Juliana and her posse.

"Hey," Juliana said stopping her, "Aren't you just so mad that I stole your boyfriend?"

Haley just stared at her ludicrously. She stepped up right in front of Juliana.

"You're not his girlfriend. You're just the jump-off." Haley replied staring her square in the eye.

"Excuse me?" Juliana said.

"You heard me. You're nothing. You're just the jump-off. I'm his Breezy," Haley replied with a smirk adorning her features.

"As if!" Juliana replied.

"Yeah. I'm his one and only, nothing less." Haley said then turned around and walked away with Hermione.

Juliana was left there with her posse behind her realizing the lie that she had told them. Juliana had lost all face and in front of her friend nonetheless! She vowed she would get back as her, no matter what. She would pay and in the worst way too.

* * *

There! I'm sorry I took so long guys! Christmas has been hectic. I hope you all had a good one! I would just like to say a HUGE thank you to "Fishandmencanlivetogether" (I'm not sure if that was it. Sorry.) They were kind enough to say Shut Up to Kirjava Deamon for me. Thank you so much! I hope you guys liked this one it was LONG. All right. Also, I would like to say that the Breezy thing was from the song Breezy by Jojo so just a disclaimer there. Thank guys!

Review please! I live for them!

Much love; Haley;; wish; on a star


	6. It's yours to keep Forever

**I Belong With You

* * *

**

(A/N): Oh my gosh. I'm sorry I'm taking so long to update guys! I'm really trying but the first two weeks back to hell has been extremely hectic. CPTs and stuff. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this one! I've had to jump the story till about Christmas time so I hope you don't mind. Enjoy!

* * *

Haley and Hermione paced around their dorm rooms in the Gryffindor Tower.

"Well, you could just casually ask him yourself you know?" Haley said looking up from the ground.

"I can't do that!" Hermione replied.

"But you really want to go to the Yule ball with him! It's the only way," Haley replied.

"Yes, but if I do that then he'll just reject me," Hermione replied with a solemn expression plastered on her face.

"You don't know that!"

"Well if he did want to go with me he would've asked me already," Hermione replied.

"He's just shy! Come on. You know him. It's in his nature to be like this," Haley argued in return.

"Yes but," Hermione began then got cut off.

"I mean you're the one who told me that he hadn't even asked his own date last year. Harry got his date for him."

"True but," Hermione got cut off again.

"So ask him yourself!" Haley said.

They continued arguing like that until they had reached the common room and just as they were about to exit Harry and Ron came bursting through the entrance.

"Hermione! Haley!" Harry said, his face lighting up. "We were just looking for you!"

"As were we!" Haley replied happily. "Right well, you first."

"Oh yes, um well, we were just wondering if you would accompany us to the Yule ball. Hermione with Ron and if you would come with me." Harry said in a bit of a rush.

"Why of course! Hermione and I would love to!" Haley responded.

Hermione and Ron just blushed bright red while the Haley and Harry were in their own little worlds making plans for the two of them without their consent.

After their little run in with Harry and Ron, Hermione and Haley proceeded down to the Owlery in order to send a letter home regarding staying over at Hogwarts for the holidays.

"Aren't you happy now?" Haley said to Hermione cheerfully.

"Oh, be quiet!" Hermione replied still blushing.

Haley just laughed at her bright red face.

"However, I am curious as to why you agreed to go with Harry." Hermione inquired.

"Well," Haley began slowly, "he asked. So I agreed!"

"That's not what I meant though," Hermione replied.

"You mean why would I go with Harry if I fancy Oliver right?" Haley asked.

"Well, well yes actually," Hermione said looking at Haley as they walked up the numerous stairs.

"Yes, I know but think about it. What would people think if I went to the ball with Oliver? We're not supposed to let people know that we're seeing each other," Haley answered.

"That's true," Hermione said while registering what Haley had just said. "But wait. Then how come you told Juliana Stomas about him calling you his Breezy? Don't you think she would spread it around?"

"I doubt she would tell anyone when they all still think that she is the one going out with Oliver," Haley replied just as they reached the Owlery.

Haley and Hermione sent their letters and then proceeded down to the main hall in order to join the gathering group of students who were about to go out to Hogsmeade.

Once at Hogsmeade Haley immediately made her way over to Honeydukes with the rest of the gang. After that they proceeded on to Zonko's joke shop where they looked through the different pranks and tried to think up new and inventive excuses for getting out of Potions class on Monday.

Haley and the gang went over to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. As they ordered and sat down at a table near the entrance they saw Draco and his two flunkies Crabbe and Goyle walk in. It was obvious they were looking for something because Draco swerved his head from side to side.

He looked from side to side and stopped when his gaze fell upon Haley. He immediately dashed toward their table. Harry saw him coming and immediately stood up, as if defending the gang.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"None of your business Scar face!" Malfoy replied with malice dripping of his tone.

"Hey! Back off!" Hermione replied also taking a stand.

Crabbe and Goyle stepped up from behind Malfoy and readied their fists. Ron immediately knew not to take a stand as well.

"This doesn't concern you mudblood. I only want to speak to Haley," Malfoy said gesturing towards her.

Haley was stunned. What did this have to do with her?

She was about to stand up and follow Malfoy when Hermione suddenly stopped her.

"Don't worry," Haley mouthed before she followed Malfoy out of the Three Broomsticks.

Malfoy led her to nice patch of forest with a bunch of trees surrounding them. She knew that this was the forest looking onto the Shrieking Shack. Malfoy motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to leave the two of them alone and then turned to face her.

"Yes Malfoy?" Haley began. "You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes well I was just wondering if you might want the honour of accompanying me to the Yule Ball." Malfoy said as if this was the greatest thing anyone could offer her.

"Umm, sorry Malfoy," Haley began looking down on the floor, she never did like rejecting people, "I've already been asked."

"So dump them!" Malfoy replied ludicrously.

"Well, I'm sorry Malfoy but I just can't do that," Haley said as if that was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

"What do you mean?" Malfoy asked. "Who could you possibly want to go to the Yule Ball with more than me?"

"Actually for your information I'm going with Harry!" Haley said almost yelling.

"Potter?!" Malfoy asked, his tone of voice even surpassing hers. "You're going with Potter?"

"As a matter of fact I am!"

"You'll regret it," Malfoy said before he stormed off in a hurry.

Haley didn't really want to go to the ball with him but she didn't want to reject him either. She really liked Draco as a friend and might have even agreed to go if Harry hadn't asked first but then, what would Oliver think?

"Oliver," Haley repeated in her mind. Sometimes she despised weekends. Whenever Oliver didn't have to teach he would always leave the school on business regarding him gaining acceptance into Puddlemore United. He would have to be interviewed and tested numerous times before he actually got in. Haley would always miss him greatly, even if it were only missing one or two lessons at a time.

The Yule ball was next weekend and as expected, Oliver would be away. Oliver had discussed going to the ball together but in the end Oliver was called for a test that evening and it was near hopeless to try and step out. But even before that Oliver was to be home celebrating the holidays with his family. Meaning he wouldn't be back at school to resume lessons till after the holidays.

Two whole weeks without Oliver for Haley was just as close to torture as possible. She couldn't stand it. The only thing she could look forward to now was the Yule ball where she could have some real fun with her friends. But ever since the date of the Yule ball was announced Haley could not stop daydreaming about getting to dance with Oliver.

She would daydream about the two of them gliding across the floor. Oliver would be a most magnificent dancer being able to lead her through all the steps in which she had never learned. He would hold her back protectively and grasp her hand within his and when the moment was right they would pause, he would lean in and…

"Haley!" Hermione called from out of nowhere. "Haley where are you?"

"I'm here!" Haley called back as Hermione found her.

"There you are! We were wondering what had happened to you!"

"Oh, yeah he just wanted to ask me some question about the potions assignment. He didn't want to do it out in the open because it would look bad if he had to ask a Gryffindor for Potions help," she lied.

Haley didn't want people to know Malfoy had asked her to the Yule ball because it was bad enough if people found out he asked a Gryffindor that was a muggle born, but even worse since he was rejected. She knew hid pride was hurt enough.

Hermione and Haley shopped in Hogsmeade for a while longer looking through the numerous stores and looking for hair accessories and what not for the upcoming Ball.

Once Hermione and Haley had made it back to the castle they were freezing cold. They walked past many other students making their way to their common room. While they walked past a group of seventh year Ravenclaw years Haley heard the most interesting thing.

"… he asked me to the ball!" a girl Haley heard of as Cho Chang giggled.

"Who asked you?" another girl of the group asked her.

"Why, Harry of course!" Cho replied.

"Harry? Didn't Harry ask me?" Haley thought. It's probably a different Harry she thought.

The week passed by non-eventfully and everything went just as planned. Most of the days the gang spent hanging around the common room, usually flooded with homework, or playing outside in the snow.

The day of the Ball finally came and everyone was simply giddy with excitement. Everything was set and Haley and Hermione were in their rooms putting on their gowns, doing each other's hair and applying make up.

"Hermione," Haley began as she began brushing her hair, "you never told me who you went to the ball with last time."

"Oh yes well, funny story actually," Hermione began, blushing slightly. "I went with Viktor Krum."

"Viktor Krum? As in International Quidditch league player Viktor Krum?"

"Well… yes," Hermione replied sheepishly.

"How come you never told me this? No wait, he didn't go to Hogwarts. He went to Durmstrang. How could he be in our Yule Ball?"

Hermione told the story of the Triwizard Tournament and how Viktor had been one of the Champions while they got ready for the ball.

As soon as they were done the both has to double-check the mirror multiple times. Hermione was especially nervous since she was going with Ron. Haley was wearing a lavender coloured dress that set off her dark brown hair and eyes and her hair was rolled into a bun at the back of her head. Hermione enchanted little pearl beads to stay in her hair without anything to hold them.

Hermione was wearing a beige coloured, strapless, dress that was simple but elegant in every given way. Her hair was magically crimped and shined. They both looked like princesses. Everything seemed to go their way this evening.

Haley and Hermione made their way down to the common room and Ron was already there waiting for Hermione. When Ron saw her he was speechless. He couldn't speak properly. He managed a simple, "Y-you l-l-look r-really nice Her-Hermione."

Hermione couldn't stop blushing like a red balloon. They were off in their own little world and when they finally realized Haley was still there Ron immediately remembered the message he was supposed to deliver.

"Oh yes! Haley, umm Harry is waiting for you in the main hall. He said to meet him there."

"Oh! Right thanks Ron! Well I'll see you two at the ball later then." Haley replied and smiled as she walked off to the main hall.

As she walked down the stairs and headed towards the main hall she didn't see Harry. In fact there was no one standing in the main hall, all except for one figure. It was a tall man dressed in a black suit with a blue dress shirt inside. He had dark brown hair and just as her heels clicked down the first few steps the man turned around.

One look at his dark brown eyes and Haley knew it was him. It was Oliver! He smiled his trademark smile, which made Haley melt. She ran the rest of the stairs down and Oliver began walking to meet her halfway. She was running so fast she tripped on the last step and almost tripped. Oliver caught her by her arms just before she fell.

Haley, expecting to hit the floor, found herself in Oliver's arms. She looked up to find him smiling at her, his grip tightened. She couldn't help but blush bright red.

"Heels," she tried to say.

Oliver just smiled and bent down to kiss her. Haley missed this so much.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked once they separated for breath. "Didn't you have an interview?"

"It was canceled," he replied.

"When?"

"Last week."

"You didn't bother to send me an owl telling me you were coming?" Haley asked.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise," he replied with a smile.

"What about Harry?" Haley asked suddenly remembering.

"I asked him to pretend to ask you. Just so anyone else wouldn't snatch you up. You're not mad are you Breezy?"

Haley giggled, "Of course not." She loved it when he called her that.

It was just like Oliver to pull something like this and sweep her off her feet. She prayed this effect and tenderness he had with her would last forever.

Oliver gave her his arm and they proceeded to the dining hall, now ballroom. Once they had entered, Oliver led her to the dance floor. He placed an arm around her waist and the other hand firmly grasping hers. He led making it easier for Haley to learn.

Oliver seemed like a complete expert. He knew all the steps and never stepped on her foot once. Haley however, was struggling. She couldn't follow Oliver. But Oliver knew, so he slowed down for her. He gently went through all the steps, whispering them in her ear. Pretty soon she got it and could do the waltz at a slightly faster pace.

"You must be really bored dancing with me," Haley replied looking at the ground, ashamed of her inability to dance.

"Why would you say that?" Oliver asked, concern etched across his face.

"Because I can't dance and you're such an expert," Haley replied.

Oliver didn't know why she could possibly think that. She drew himself closer to her to that one of his arms could to all the way around her slim waist and his other arm around her shoulders. Haley immediately responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head against his chest.

"I could never be bored when I'm around you," Oliver said while looking her in the eye. He slowly bent down and kissed her right there in the middle of all the students. But to them, they weren't even there. It didn't mater what they were doing or who with. All that mattered was them.

When they finally got bored of dancing Oliver suggested that they step outside. They left the ballroom arm in arm and stopped by the lake.

"Do you want your gift now?" Oliver asked her.

"Gift? Oh Oliver! You didn't have to give me anything!" Haley replied.

"Oh but this belongs to you," Oliver said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Oliver bent down and kissed her. It was a deep kiss that exemplified everything between them. They both refused to break away and catch a breath of air. This was their ecstasy.

When they finally broke apart they were both gasping for air, breathless from their wand less magic.

"This kiss," Oliver whispered, "It's yours, forever. It was made for you and now its being given to you."

Haley was stunned. Was he promising her forever? A love that was unconditional, to withstand all? She couldn't believe it. There was only one way to repay him.

"My heart," Haley whispered into his mouth, "It's yours. To break, to keep, for filling, to destroy, it's all yours. From now until the end of time."

Oliver kissed her again.

"We'll be together forever?"

"Forever."

* * *

Okay. This must be the sweetest of the chapters that I have written since. Okay so in this chapter you fid out that Draco does have a soft spot for Haley. Malfoy will play a bigger roll in this, but not romantically linked like an OliverOCDraco as some would think. It's part of a bigger plot twist. Also, Haley and Oliver's Relationship develops even further.

Lately I have a obscenely crazy obsession with Tom Felton who plays Draco Malfoy. I think it id due to the fact that he was just oh so adorable in Anna and the King. So I'm hoping to start a story that is DracoOC. Hope you guys will review that too when it comes out!

Anyway R&R guys!

Much love; Haley.


End file.
